


Vibrations

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, Contemplated Murder, Dancing, Deaf Character, F/M, M/M, Reader is deaf, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: The vibrations, he thought to himself. You couldn’t hear, but you could still feel.That was—That was very interesting.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Main Character, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Hello! I was wondering if you can write a reader who's in a 'relationship' with Alastor (the term relationship is quite loosely used here cause it's Alastor we're talking about). And the scenario is about how Alastor is casually thinking about how he'd kill the reader, maybe he'd say it out loud since the reader can't hear it cause they're deaf but then Alastor ultimately decides that it would be simply a waste of good entertainment. Thank you and have a good day/night!

Alastor doesn’t know what to make of you at the best of times. At his core, he’s an entertainer, a speaker. He’s an actor with the spotlight always trained on him on the world stage. No one else could hope to take that away from him. Of course, there were other actors and actresses waiting in the wings to play their roles, but he was supposed to be the star. He was the best and no one could convince him otherwise. 

Why else would he have a multitude of people greeting him every day? 

Why else would he lead a successful career as a radio talk show host? 

To have so many ears lend themselves to him, to have so many he could influence and regale with his voice alone… It was intoxicating, heady. It was a feeling that only the stage of any medium could ever hope to satiate.

And yet…

Yet, you came along. 

You were never supposed to be on his radar. You couldn’t hear his well crafted voice, couldn’t react to his quick wit and snappier quips. What were you other than a small player with an even smaller role to play on this cruel stage he called life? You were of no use to him and he certainly didn’t find it within himself to feel… anything towards you.

Sure, he was saddened that he couldn’t share his love for speech and the theatrics that came with his job, but he didn’t feel enough. However, for some odd reason… you were interesting. Despite the fact that you were deaf (and he checked with your family and past acquaintances to make sure that you weren’t lying), you were… well, you weren’t completely helpless. In fact, he could go on and say that if the world was kinder, you could have certainly had the world kneeling at your feet. 

But what was really interesting was that you didn’t treat your lack of hearing as a disability. It impeded on your life, yes, but that didn’t stop you from enjoying your life to the fullest. 

It was just too bad—Alastor was getting antsy with an itch that he couldn’t quite scratch. 

When the time came, he would definitely kill you. 

The first time Alastor invited you to his home (a ploy to make you trust him), you had been drawn to his cathedral radio. It was fairly new and Alastor highly cherished it whenever he had the time to kick back and relax. He had been about to scold you for touching his things, but then he realized something peculiar. 

Alastor had been tuning into a station he knew was popular for the music style they had chosen during specific times in the evening, and as such, Alastor opted to have the radio at its highest volume. You were deaf so you wouldn’t be able to chastise him for the volume and Alastor, while he loved hearing the sound of his voice, wanted to listen to what was popular. He had expected you to sit down and probably read a book in silence, but once the light on his cathedral radio lit up, you placed a few fingers against the wood. 

And then—

Much to his surprise—

You had begun to dance. 

You swayed to and fro on the balls of your feet, one arm lifted in the air while the other rested gently on the radio. If it were any other person, Alastor would have scolded them for their fingerprints, but he was entranced. Your eyes had slipped closed as you danced, but his gaze remained trained on you before drifting down towards your fingertips.

The vibrations, he thought to himself. You couldn’t hear, but you could still feel. 

That was—

That was very interesting. 

Although he was normally a very smiley person, the smile on his face wasn’t one that merely stretched the corners of his lips towards the apples of his cheeks. No, instead they had softened to a shadow of something warm and inviting. 

That settled things.

He was intrigued. 

In one swift movement, he swept you up in his arms and the both of you began to dance. A bit jostled by the sudden movement, you sent him an annoyed look, but Alastor pinched your cheeks until you relented and smiled. Satisfied, Alastor made sure that the both of you kept to the beat. For once, Alastor didn’t know what to say. The way you moved and how you looked so elated at the vibrations… so happy despite the absence of sound, it pulled at him. 

As the song on the radio drew to a close, he stopped. 

You canted your head to the side at this sudden strange turn in events. Given the fact that Alastor was an entertainer at heart, you had expected him to continue dancing until your feet bled. You lifted your hands, ready to start signing, but Alastor signed the word “wait” by bringing both hands palm up and wiggling his fingers. 

Despite yourself, you could feel a smile tug at your lips. 

So, it seemed Alastor had actually learned how to sign with what little you taught him. 

So, you signed your assent with one fist bobbing up and down in quick succession. 

Slowly, as if hoping not to frighten you, the man took hold of both of your hands and pressed them against his neck. To any onlooker, they would have thought that you were strangling him. The smile you wore dissipated—what was happening? You tried to move your hands back to your sides, but Alastor’s grip on your wrists didn’t slack. In fact, they merely doubled in strength. Sensing that you were supposed to keep your hands on top of the sensitive flesh of his neck, you relaxed. 

When he knew that he could trust you, Alastor withdrew and spoke. 

Vibrations—beautiful and thrumming—greeted your fingertips. While the radio had its dips and acmes, Alastor’s voice was smooth and rumbly. Was he whispering? Talking at a normal level? You couldn’t be too sure, but from the movement under your fingers, you knew that he was speaking to you, but what?

You had been staring at his face, but the ever present smile on his face gave nothing away. 

Was he praising you for dancing? You didn’t know, so you simply smiled and nodded your head. 

Perhaps it is a blessing then that you never heard him say, “I was planning on killing you next time I had you visit. It would have been fun for the both of us, I’d imagine, but… It would simply be a waste of good entertainment.”


End file.
